


kinkier than crimped hair

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: written for this prompt on the kink meme: "i feel like in public they would be the wholesomest, dreamy eyed disgustingly adorable lovebirds of all time, and then in the bedroom they get into some truly filthy, kinky shit."





	

“Don’t fucking move,” Finn hisses. His voice isn’t soft, or sweet, or kind: it’s rough, harsh, and makes Poe buck his hips helplessly against the restraints. _Jesus,_ he thinks, and wonders if he can get himself off on this, Finn’s voice and the feel of the leather straps against him. God knows Finn won’t touch him, won’t ever touch him, _Jesus Christ, Finn -_

And Finn’s grabbing his hair, pulling him back against the headboard, pain startling and distracting. “What did I just say, hotshot? What did I just fucking say?” He leans down and _bites,_ hard and bruising, right in the center of Poe’s throat. “Don’t fucking move,” he says again, and it makes Poe itch, and he wants nothing more than to reach up and grab Finn, make him fuck him. He doesn’t. Partially because Finn said not to, and partially because Poe is completely and utterly strapped down, and he couldn’t move his arm more than a few millimeters even if he wanted to.

“I want you to know,” Finn says, settling back between Poe’s knees, a hand on either calf, “that you mean absolutely nothing to me.” He’s lining up against Poe’s hole now. Poe prepared himself, earlier - a few fingers, some slick - but not enough, not nearly enough for this. _It’s going to burn,_ Poe thinks. _It’s going to burn so hard I’ll be feeling it for days._ The thought almost sends him bucking up against his restraints again.

“Did you hear that, you little slut? You mean absolutely nothing to me - just a dirty hole for me to fuck,  a mindless little whore. You don’t even mind, do you? Look at you, Jesus,” Finn snorts, “Isn’t that the sad- ” And suddenly Finn pushes into Poe, sharp and hot. Poe groans despite himself, biting down on the gag on his mouth. _Jesus Christ,_ he thinks around the pain, _Jesus Christ, Finn,_ and Finn just keeps talking, like this doesn’t even feel good, like it really doesn’t mean anything. “Dirty little whore, that’s what you are, you little cockslut,” and he’s settling into pace, fast and hard. _Jesus Christ._

Poe can feel his orgasm building, coiled and steady in his stomach. He knows that it’s sooner than Finn wants. But he can’t move, or cry out, or say anything, not with these restraints and this gag and Finn, so hot and heavy over him, so he just lays there, and listens as Finn says, “Yeah, you little slut, you filthy little slut,” and watches Finn thrust one more time, and then Poe comes all over his stomach, sticky and messy and wet.

For a moment, Finn pauses. Then his face twists, and he leans down, slapping Poe across the cheek with an open hand. “What the fuck did I say,” he said, “I said don’t come, didn’t I,” and he didn’t but what the fuck does that matter? Finn slaps Poe again, on the chest this time, harder, a sharp sting that’ll probably leave a handprint in the morning. “Dirty slut,” he says, more deprecating now, more sincere, and despite himself, that makes Poe twitch.

“Lay there,” Finn says, contempt heavy in his voice. “And don’t fucking move.”

This, at least, Poe can manage: an empty body for Finn to fuck, slack and loose, and he lets Finn thrust into him until he comes a minute later with only the slightest hint of exertion. Then he rolls off Poe cleanly, and starts shrugging on his clothes.

“I’d say thanks, but I think that was more of a favor from me to you, baby,” Finn says, and he leans over, unknots Poe’s restraints from the bed frame, and then he’s gone, out the door, to somewhere, anywhere - Poe doesn’t know where, just somewhere that’s not here.

Poe falls back into his pillows with a groan, taking his hardening cock into his hand.

-

“Hey, Finn,” Rey says when Finn shows up at her room at half past ten, shirt on backwards, hair askew. She checks the clock, and frowns. “Everything okay between you and Poe?”

“Yeah, of course,” Finn says. “It’s just -“ he looks down, brushes a hand over the back of his head. He looks bashful, maybe a shade embarrassed. “Well, he’s just already gone to bed, and he had a really long day today, and I have a few reports I need to file tonight but I don’t want to wake him -“

“Finn,” Rey interrupts. “It’s fine.” She settles back against her pillow, pats the bed beside her. “Come here, I wasn’t going to sleep anyway.”

“Thank you,” Finn says, and crawls into the bunk beside her. If he smells a bit weird - like sweat and endorphins ( _sex,_ her mind provides) - she doesn’t say anything about it.

-

“I just don’t know,” Finn says slowly, hooking his thumb through the strap of the lace panties, “whether they suit me.” He looks up at Poe through his eyelashes. “What do you think, Daddy?”

Poe swallows, pushing himself up from the bed so he’s standing. Finn looks uncharacteristically small posed in front of him, the faint shadows in the room curving in on him, shrinking the lines of his body. “Well,” he says, circling Finn slowly, so as to examine him from all angles. “I’d certainly say there’s something to them.”

And there is something to them. Something about the soft pink frills of the panties, the supple curve of the bra cups against Finn’s chest, the way the straps cut his shoulders into smooth sections. Finn tilts his head, licks his lips, blinks up at Poe. “But?” Finn asks, voice innocently high pitched. “What’s wrong?”

“Well,” Poe says, stepping forward to slide his fingers underneath the straps of the panties. One of his fingers just barely brushing Finn’s balls. “They look nice on, but don’t you think they’d look better off?”

Finn nods, like he’s considering the proposition. “I think you’re right, Daddy,” Finn says, and reaches behind himself to unclip the bra. He gets it in one easy click - _amazing,_ Poe thinks - and slips it smoothly off his shoulders. He hangs it over Poe’s arm. The material is warm against Poe’s skin. “Like this?”

“That’s better,” Poe says, turning and pulling Finn with him, so Poe’s facing the bed and Finn’s got his back to it. Poe takes a step forward, and Finn takes one back. “But not quite there yet.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Finn says, and Poe pushes him lightly on the shoulder. Finn goes down easy, with a thump that shakes the mattress. “I thought that was what you wanted.” Poe beds down, and Finn spreads his legs, easy. “I guess you’ll just have to teach me.”

“Don’t worry, baby girl,” Poe says, leaning forward to tease at the skin around the panties with his teeth. “I will.”

-

Every day at breakfast, without fail, Finn and Poe sit together. They pull each other’s chairs out, discuss their plans for the day, steal bites of food off each other’s plates. They aren’t even really stolen bites. Finn hates mushrooms but gets an all-veggie omelet every morning anyway; Poe’s a vegetarian but always grabs a plate a bacon.

“It’s disgusting,” Jessica says to Snap as they settle down at the opposite end of the same table. They’re no more than a few seats apart, but they might as well be in a different world from all the attention Poe and Finn are giving them. “Absolutely disgusting.”

Snap glances over at them, snorts, and looks back down to finish adding ketchup to his potatoes. “Believe me, I know,” he says. “We _all_ know. It’s like they’re trying to rub it in our faces or something.”

Finn murmurs something softly and feeds Poe a green pepper off his own fork. Jessica snorts and returns to her food.

-

“Say it,” Finn repeats. When Poe just groans, he tightens his grip on the base of Poe’s cock. “ _Say it.”_

“I’m sorry, General,” Poe says. “I’ll never disobey direct orders ever again.”

“Good, Ensign,” Finn says, and loosens his grip on Poe’s cock. He strokes Poe once, with a light, barely-there pressure, and Poe moans. He arches his back and throws back his head so Finn can see the line of his exposed neck. He almost brains himself on the bathroom mirror in the process, and Finn tuts, lifts a hand to cup the back of Poe’s skull.

“You’re going to have to be more careful, you know,” he says, and Poe looks up to meet his gaze. “If you want to be the best pilot in the Resistance.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, General, I’m sorry,” and Poe’s sounds more sincere, but that might just be the desperation talking, the urge to get Finn to put his hand back on Poe’s cock.

“Are you? Are you really sorry?” Poe nods vigorously, hips jutting forward just slightly. “Then, Ensign,” Finn says, stepping back and undoing his belt buckle, “why don’t you show me?”

-

“I don’t think they’re capable of being mean to each other,” one of the new recruits says. She sounds vaguely disbelieving, as if such a concept were unfathomable. Her whole squadron is outside, presumably enjoying the fresh air and having a look around the landing pad, but their leisure time has been suddenly overshadowed by the appearance of the Resistance’s most famed and perfect couple sauntering around the landing pad, holding hands.

“It’s so sweet,” another new recruit says. Every few moments, either Finn or Poe leans in to kiss the other. “It’s like they just can’t get enough of each other.”

“Cute,” someone snorts. “It’s sickening, that’s what it is,” and there’s a round of murmurs in agreement.

 _Sickening,_ the first recruit thinks. Well, that’s certainly part of it.

-

“Have you been a bad boy, Finn?” Poe asks, running his hand slowly down the curve of Finn’s ass. “Have you been a bad, bad boy?”

Finn nods frantically against the desk. “Yes, yes, I’m sorry,” he says, and Poe spanks him, hard, on his cheek. 

“How sorry are you?” Poe asks, and spanks him twice more, in quick succession, before Finn can answer. Finn groans, so Poe spanks him again. “Really sorry? Actually sorry? Or are you just saying that so I’ll fuck you?”

“No, no, I swear, Poe,” Finn says, and Poe spanks him, “I swear,” Finn says again, voice decidedly more broken. “I mean it, I swear I mean it, I won’t do it again, I promise, I swear,” and Poe spanks him, once, twice, three times in the exact same spot. Finn gasps with each one, whole body jerking. His skin is too dark to see the red sting of the slaps, but that’s okay, because Poe can see it everywhere else - in Finn’s trembling muscles, the pant of his breath, the hard line of his dick curving into Poe’s thigh.

“Yeah?” Poe asks, and Finn nods frantically. Poe spanks him, once on each cheek. “If you’re really sorry,” he says, letting his hand drift across Finn’s skin, watching the way it makes him tremble - in anticipation, in fear, Poe’s not sure which - “then you’d come for me, right now, no touching.”

Finn moans and grinds down like he can’t help himself, so Poe spanks him again. “Can you?” he asks Finn. Slap. Slap. “Are you really sorry? Do you really feel bad? Or are you just a liar?”

“No,” Finn groans, “No, Poe, I mean it, I do -“

“Then _prove it,”_ Poe all but hisses, and Finn grinds forward as Poe slaps down one last time, the hardest blow yet, sharp and stinging. Finn makes a choked off sound in the back of his throat, and comes.

“Good boy,” Poe says a moment later, and lets Finn lay there a moment longer as a reward.

-

“Are all relationships like this?” Rey asks Jessica one day. Poe’s just returned from a four-day trip, and Poe and Finn are hugging like he’s just come back from certain death. The whole team’s been back for five minutes already, and they still haven’t separated. Jessica’s already done a cursory check of her plane, and is now standing here, having this conversation with Rey, and they’re still hugging.

“No,” Jessica says firmly. “Absolutely not, this is the strangest relationship,” and Poe starts to lean back, and Rey thinks, _finally,_ except he’s just leaning back to adjust the way his flight suit is sitting, and then he’s leaning forward to hug Finn again.

“Good,” Rey says, “that kind of codependency is _terrifying,”_ and she heads off to go find BB-8.

-

“Poe,” Finn gasps, “Poe, Poe, they’ll hear us,” because they will hear them, because they’re in a fucking broom closet not ten feet from where the General has set up a command room on this tiny, minuscule, desolate fucking planet they’ve been shipwrecked on.

“I don’t care,” Poe says, and leans forward to bite a crescent moon into Finn’s neck, “I don’t care, come on, baby girl, it’s been so long, can’t we just -” And he reaches forward and brushes his hand against the bulge in Finn’s pants and Finn can’t bite back a groan, just a shade too loud.

“Come on, baby, just, _let me,”_ and Poe is falling to his knees, undoing Finn’s pants and pulling them down from his thighs. “Can I -“

“Yes,” Finn says without knowing what Poe’s asking, “yes, of course, yes, come on,” and so Poe pulls down Finn’s underwear, too, and licks a long line up the side of Finn’s cock. Finn moans, loud and clear. Halfway through, he remembers they’re right next to the General, and he bites it back, softening it to a cry.

“No, baby,” Poe says, leaning back, grip firm around Finn’s thighs, and Finn almost whimpers. “No, come on, baby, let me hear you,” and Finn says, “but the General,” and Poe says, “ _please,”_ and Finn breaks, just like that, easy.

“Okay,” he says, and when Poe leans back in, Finn doesn’t bother to hold back. Poe swallows Finn down, and Finn shouts, knees like jelly; Poe does that thing with his tongue that Finn loves, and Finn whimpers, bangs his fist against the wall; Poe scrapes just the barest hint of teeth against the head of Finn’s cock and Finn moans, throws his head back, and comes, with a litany of, “Poe, Poe, Jesus Christ, Poe,” and a thump as his head hits the back of the cupboard.

“Well,” Poe says, after Finn has finished him off with his hand. “I guess we can cross exhibitionism off the list,” and despite himself, despite the embarrassment that facing the General is going to be, Finn leans forward to kiss him.

-

When they emerge from the closet, the room is abnormally silent. Rey, startled and blushing, won’t meet Finn’s eyes; Jessica looks less shy but much more stunned by the both of them, raising her eyes at Poe like, _what the fuck, Dameron?_

Poe realizes, halfway into the room, that he and Finn had swapped shirts. There’s also a suspicious white stain on the shoulder of his.

 _Oh well,_ he thinks. _Can’t be helped._

For a moment, nobody does anything. Then the General looks up, claps her hands, snaps, “What’s wrong with you, haven’t you ever heard two idiots fucking before?” and everyone hurries back to work.

Poe would almost laugh, if it wasn’t for the look the General turns on him next. “And you two,” she says, “for gods sake, I know it’s war time, but I don’t think our lives are in such urgent peril that you don’t have time to _go somewhere out of earshot,_ okay? I really did not need these images,” and Poe thinks, _yeah, okay, fair._

Finn glances at Poe, and smiles, a half-quirk of a grin, and reaches over to take Poe’s hand _._ And Finn - his bright eyes, open expression, soft lips - Poe just has to lean over and kiss him, sweet and slow, to the groans of Rey and Jess and probably a dozen other pilots from the consoles. Because, well -

He’s just so _cute._

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted for this prompt on the kink meme: http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=11824901#cmt11824901
> 
> (slightly edited from the original version, but i think the bulk of it remains intact.)


End file.
